1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf bags designed to carry a regulation set of golf clubs and related accessories. More particularly, this invention relates to golf bags composed of a rigid material having a plurality of longitudinal tubes formed along the length thereof for receiving the golf clubs.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there exist many types of golf bags designed to store and carry a set of golf clubs and related accessories. Undoubtedly, the most predominant type of golf bag comprises a generally cylindrical design having a closed bottom and an open top allowing golf clubs to be inserted, handle first, therein. A shoulder strap is adjustably fixed along one longitudinal side of the golf bag, allowing it to be shoulder carried. Usually, several pockets are provided about the periphery of the golf bag for storage of golf balls, tees and related golf accessories. Other larger pockets are sometimes provided for storage of clothing, such as a change of clothes.
Without a doubt, the cylindrically shaped golf bag described above is the most widely used by golfers. However, some disadvantages are associated with such cylindrical golf bags which reduce the portability of the golf bags during transit, the storage capacity and the segregation of the golf clubs during storage within the bag for subsequent use. Specifically, even when large pockets are provided about the periphery of the golf bag, the cylindrical design of the golf bag, and the pocket formed partially therearound, significantly reduces the capability of storing an additional change of clothing therein without excessive wrinkling. As a result, many golfers make use of a separate suitcase to carry a clothing change after their game in lieu of storage of such clothing in the golf bags themselves.
Cylindrical golf bags are not readily transportable because of their excessive bulkiness and the resulting inability or difficulty in placing several golf bags in modern day, usually compact, automotive trunk storage. Of course, this disadvantage is compounded when the golfers carry an additional change of clothes in separate pieces of luggage which must also be stored in the trunk of an automobile. As a result, many times, the golf clubs and other luggage must be placed on the rear seat of the automobile for transport because of such bulkiness. However, it is readily apparent that a group of four golfers in a single automobile along with their associated golf bags and luggage, creates an extremely uncomfortable, tight quartered condition within the automobile during the trip to the golf course and during their return therefrom. Still another disadvantage associated with cylindrical type golf bags is the usual lack of durability to withstand rough handling in the event of transport by commercial services such as airlines, buses, or rail lines. Damage to the golf clubs contained therein may even result due to such rough handling.
Several attempts have been made to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages associated with cylindrical type golf bags. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,460,597 and 4,522,299 disclose recent variations in golf bags as including a generally oval shaped cross-sectional configuration providing a somewhat flatter surface for pockets and the somewhat more compact design facilitating storage and transport. Rectangular shaped golf bags are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,383,563, 2,760,782, 1,600,601, 2,685,317, and 3,530,919. These rectangular shaped golf bags offer many features not found with cylindrical type golf bags such as improved pocket areas, improved holders for golf accessories, such as golf balls, and improved types of retractable wheels and handles for the golf cart. Notwithstanding, even these oval and rectangular shaped golf bags are bulky to handle and not easily stacked, one with another, for compact storage in a small area such as the trunk of an automobile.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the golf bag art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a compact golf bag particularly designed to be nested with other, similarly designed golf bags for compact storage during transport in the trunk of an automobile.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf bag for containing a regulation set of golf clubs and related accessories, such as golf balls, in such a manner that the golfer may quickly and easily remove a selected golf club or golf ball from the bag.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf bag manufactured from a rigid material capable of withstanding the rigors of commercial transport without damage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf bag which is economical to manufacture with existing manufacturing techniques.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.